


So bold (Make them know that you're with me)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Klaus is unintentional cockblock, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: Vanya and Allison have a moment alone.





	So bold (Make them know that you're with me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is held together with gay desperation and duct tape. 
> 
> Prompt was Vanya/Allison - Movie/Show Marathon. 
> 
> Pls do enjoy, even if it's short.

“Don’t tell me she’s actually going in there.” Luther has his eyes on the screen, makes a face when the screaming starts as the girl is inevitably grabbed by the monster.

“Yup,” he says, popping the p. It reminds Vanya of Diego.

“Shouldn’t have gone in there.”

“It’s a horror movie, what do you expect?” Klaus is sprawled out on the couch, head in Luther’s lap and feet pressed against Five’s thigh. 

“And it’s a bad one at that,” Vanya adds, turns away from the tv to look at Luther.

Her and Allison are sitting together on the loveseat, close so their knees are knocking together but still far away enough it could count as being unintentional.

(But Vanya knows it isn’t, not when Allison keeps pressing against her leg, steady. Keeps sneaking glances her way).

“Still, who would willingly walk into a room when the electricity isn’t working? And when your friend just disappeared after following strange noises!”

Five closes their eyes, lets their head thump back against the couch. “You’re expecting a movie character to have common sense,” they mumble and they look tired, bags under their eyes like dark shadows on their face.   


Vanya knows Five’s been staying up again, bad dreams and bad habits mixing together. That, and switching an alcohol addiction for a caffeine one. 

“Hey Five, why don’t you go to bed? I could tug you in,” Klaus voice has the usual, teasing sing-song tone, his toes digging into Five’s thigh. But there’s also concern on his face as he leans up to see Five properly.

Five says something but it’s barely above a whisper, head lolling to the side.

“Alright.” Luther taps Klaus shoulder, motions for him to sit up properly so Luther can stand. He crouches down in front of Five.

“C’mere.” Gently, he takes Five’s hands, positions their arms so they’re around Luther’s shoulders.

He lifts Five onto his hip, much like a toddler. Vanya knows Five would usually argue, protest against being treated like they’re fragile, but they don’t say anything, face pressing against Luther’s chest.

Luther kisses the top of Five’s head and nods towards Klaus, towards Vanya and Allison.

Five’s hands are flexing, holding onto Luther’s shirt as Luther makes his way out of the room, intend to carry them to bed.

Klaus watches them go. “I don’t think he will be back.”

Allison frowns. “Why?” She’s leaning forward, putting her hands on her knees and her pinkie stretches out to brush against Vanya’s leg.

Vanya spreads them a little wider, let’s Allison’s pinkie slip onto her knee.

She keeps looking at Klaus though, tries to keep her face neutral.

Klaus shrugs. “Five is a little gremlin. They won’t let go easily.” He leans back on his elbows, head tilted towards the ceiling. 

“I don’t blame him,” he says. “Big guy’s pretty soft.”

There’s more screaming from the tv, a guy being pinned to the wall with a sword. Allison winces and Vanya knocks their knees together, smiles when Allison looks at her.

“Alas!” Klaus jumps up in one fluid motion, back arched as his feet land on the floor.

He yawns, scratches his stomach.

“You need anything? I’m heading to the kitchen.”

“No, thank you,” Allison says. Vanya shakes her head.

“Well, more for me then.” And Klaus is gone, off to raid the sweets cabinet, one of the first changes made to this house after most of the siblings moved back in.

Which leaves Vanya and Allison alone.

Allison is looking at her. Vanya knows because she’s looking back, glancing over out of the corner of her eyes.

“ Vanya _ . _ ” Allison leans in close, presses her forehead against Vanya’s temple. 

“ _ Vanya, _ ” she repeats, puts her hand on top of Vanya’s, where they’re knotted together in her lap. 

Allison’s breath is hitting Vanya’s jaw and Vanya closes her eyes. Sighs when Allison rubs her nose against Vanya’s cheek.

Slowly, she opens her hands, tangles her fingers with Allison’s. Raises her arm, turns Allison's hand in her grip.

She kisses Allison’s knuckles, one after the other, let’s her lips linger on Allison’s skin. 

Allison laughs, breathy and low. Kisses Vanya’s warm cheek. Vanya’s glad Allison won’t be able to see her blush. Not in the dim light of the tv. 

“I missed you,” she whispers, but it rings in Vanya’s ears, Allison’s voice tight with emotion.

“Missed you too,” she says back, mouths the words into Allison’s skin.

Allison reaches over, twists so she can put her finger under Vanya’s chin, on her jaw.

“ _ Baby _ ” she breathes, pulls Vanya’s face towards her. A shiver runs down Vanya’s spine, heart racing and she’s leaning in, closing the distance between their lips-

There’s footsteps coming from the hallway, Klaus whistling.

He steps in, bag of chips in his hand. Slumps back onto the couch.

Shoots Vanya and Allison a look. Vanya nods at him but Allison has her eyes on the screen, chin propped up in her hands.   


“What’d I miss?”

Vanya shrugs, arms crossed over her chest. Tries not to stare at Allison’s back but rather meet Klaus’ eye.

“Nothing,” she says. Smiles at him. 

“Nothing interesting happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should really write more for them. 
> 
> But for now, I'll awaiten tomorrow's prompt! Until then!
> 
> (Catch me over on tumblr (@b-rainlet) if you wanna talk Vallison though).


End file.
